ELISA (Enzyme-linked immunosorbent assay) analysis is one of the primary detection methods for immunoglobulin concentration. However, in ELISA analysis procedure, a sample must undergo preprocess of heating and centrifugation, which results in reduction of solubility, denatured globulin and loss of antigenicity. Accordingly, mentioned heating process appears to substantially compromise the accuracy of immunoglobulin concentration. In addition, the amount of reagent applied in conventional ELISA analyzer is huge, and the examination expenses for patient burden are relatively expensive. Besides, a completed examination procedure takes 7 to 10 days so that a patient suffered from allergic disease can not proceed with immediate detection.